The Order of the Phoenix
by inida relaques
Summary: It's our version of the fifth book. This is being written by 4 people. Please R&R!


"Wake up Harry!", screamed Aunt Petunia in a scared yet firm voice. "Make our breakfast, fast!" Harry, who was in the middle of a wonderful dream, woke up slowly and made his way down to the kitchen. He was glad that he could use Dudley's old room because it was way more comfy and roomy. After eating and making breakfast, he went upstairs and secretly let his owl out. While he was flipping through the newspaper, Hermione's owl swooped down and dropped a letter on his bed.   
  
After feeding it a bit, it was on it's way home. What could Hermione have possibly sent him? He found out that her birthday was coming soon and she was inviting Ron and him to come over and stay until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Would uncle Vernon let him? Harry's mind wondered back to three years ago when Ron and Ron's brothers had drove a flying car to save him from the Dursleys. Could he do that again? No, he had gotten into too much trouble and Hermione's parents were muggles. He would just have to ask his uncle. "Harry! Get down here! MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia.   
  
"Coming." he yelled back. Well here's my chance, thought Harry, I can ask Uncle Vernon during breakfast. Harry stood over the oven watching the bacon and the toast at the same time. "Good Morning" boomed his Uncle Vernon who was surprisingly in a good mood. Harry decided to ask while he had the chance. "Uh u-uncle Vernon" Harry stuttered "Well I got this invitation you see to spend the rest of the uh well summer at a friends house so uh well I was uh wondering if I could get out of your uh way and go to their house" Uncle Vernon was dumb struck. "Well if you don't let me go there then of course I can write to Si-" "No, no, no...." Uncle   
Vernon seemed to get nervous when ever Harry mentioned his godfather Sirius around the house. Aunt Petunia walked in suddenly into the kitchen, like she had been listening the whole time. She looked at Uncle Vernon sternly and then he turned to Harry and said "Pack your things and hurry up! Will your witch friend be picking you up magically or will she act like a normal person?" "Oh. Um… her parents are muggles" Harry replied. "Muggles? !I told you never to say that word in my house again! OUT NOW!" boomed Vernon. As Harry was kicked to the curb, he sat and started reading a quidditch magazine. It seemed that some of the teams were holding a internship sort of thing where you got to actually play with the team. They were going to all of the schools!   
  
How exciting would it be to be picked for that? he thought to himself. But his dreams were suddenly shattered by a loud honking sound. It was Hermione and her parents. They insisted on telling Uncle Vernon that they were leaving but Harry stopped them because he didn't think they wanted him back in that house. So they sped away to pick up Ron and then go to Hermione's. Harry wondered what Ron would make out of that internship. Hermione led the two boys into her house. She walked through the house on a tour. Everything was spotless.  
  
Hermione's parents were just as much as neat freaks as she was! Finally she led them upstairs to her room. Next to hers was only one guest room was only one single twin bed. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Oh!" Hermione gasped, "I forgot that there was only one bed!" Ron turned to Harry "I'll play you a game of wizard's chess!" Harry turned right back to Ron and said "No! You'd win easily!" "Fine then." said Hermione, "Rock, paper, scissors?" Ron and Harry agreed and Harry won. Harry and Ron unpacked while Hermione went to help her mom prepare dinner.   
  
They had a scrumptious feast of chicken and dumplings, green beans, and dinner rolls. Then for dessert, there was cherry cobbler. It was the best dinner Harry had eaten since his last day at Hogwarts. After dinner, Harry showed Ron and Hermione the magazine with the internship in it. Ron was so excited he could hardly control it and Hermione said they should show off their skills when the teams came to Hogwarts. Then they went to sleep. Harry was in the middle of a dream where he was playing quidditch when he fell off his broomstick. Harry awoke and found out that somehow his bed had cracked. how could this have happened? He wasn't quite sure how to explain to Hermione that the bed broke in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.   
  
He decided not to tell until he had to. The next morning, Hermione found Harry sleeping in the ruins of the bed. She woke him up and found his eyes were red and his face looked tired. On the other hand, Ron had slept quite well and was fresh as a daisy. After the bed was moved out of the room, the three went down to get breakfast. It was kind of a rush because that day they were going to get supplies for school at Diagon alley. They first stopped at Gringotts to get money for Harry and Ron (Ron's parents had wired a bit of money to their account there). Afterwards they went and got cauldrons, potions, and some books. Then the rest of the day was just fun, leisure time.   
  
Tomorrow was the day that they were going to Hogwarts, so it would be best if they got enough sleep. Harry was comfortable sleeping on the ground than the bed, but this night he was awoken several times by a hooting owl. He went to the window, there was nothing there. Like last morning, Harry was tired and his eyes were red and weary. What could be causing this little amount of sleep? he thought to himself as he walk to the kitchen for breakfast. 


End file.
